Granddaughter Bonding
by Gam919
Summary: Ever notice how when the portal shot Dipper, Soos, and Stan backward, Mabel was almost going into it? What if she had? Cover image is the only way I could think of to send this image to the creator of the story The WereDip. You should check it out, too! I don't own Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

..."Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan said, trying to persaude Mabel not to press the button.

_T-minus twenty seconds _The portal flashed, sending Dipper, Soos, and Stan back against the wall. Mabel got sucked towards it, as she was closest. Her grip loosened, and she was pulled in.

"Mabel!" "Kid!" "Dude!" All three of them yelled at the same time. They tried to jump in to save her, but hit each other, and unfortunately, the shutdown button.

_Portal shutdown _The computer whirred to a stop, the light dimmed, and gravity went back to normal.

"Mabel" Dipper said, mostly to himself. "She's ... gone"

"Look kid, I know how we can get her back..." Stan said, proceeding to tell Dipper his whole plan to get back his brother, and why he had lied to them, to keep them safe.

**MEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWH**

Mabel got up. _Where am I?_ She thought. She looked up to see a man who looked like a younger Stan with his gun pointed at her.

"Who are you?"

"Aah! I'mMabelPinespleasedon'tshootmeI'mjusta-"

"Wait! Did you say... Pines?" He asked, bewildered.

**Lq mxvw wkuhh bhduv wkhb zloo eh edfn. Wzr pruh pbvwhulhv dw wkh Pbvwhub Vkdfn.**

**AN. Wow, I have no idea why I came up with this. This is probably very depressing, but never fear! Because A: decode the super secret message that I hid super well and is totally not standing out in any way, and B: it's kinda just a few words about a fictitious show. This may stay a one-shot, or not. As usual, remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	2. The Return

It had been 3 years since the incident. Dipper remembered that day like it was only 3 weeks ago. He was very mad at Stan, and he still didn't trust him much, especially after Stan's portal had taken his sister to who knows where.

He realized, however, that if he wanted to get Mabel back, he had no choice. Eventually, he started to understand where Stan was coming from. His parents certainly wouldn't believe that Mabel had been sucked into another dimension from the basement of the Mystery Shack.

So he had to tell them a fake story of how Mabel had gone missing.

Stan, Dipper, and Soos had spent the 3 years after that trying to get the portal working again. It was finally almost time, the portal had 1 hour left. Dipper went over to Wendy's house. She was 18, and he was 14, almost 15 years old.

"Dipper! What are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"Wendy, there's something you need to know." He answered with a serious tone. "I think that it's time for you to know what actually happened to Mabel."

"What do you mean? I thought that she-"

"Well, that's not what happened." He interrupted

"What did happen?"

"You'll find out in 55 minutes. Let's go"

He led her into the Mystery Shack. She followed him in awe and confusion as they went into the vending machine, and there was now 1 minute left on the portal.

"What is this place?" She inquired.

"This is what me, Stan, and Soos have been working on for 3 years."

"Guys," Stan said, "Brace yourselves."

"For wha-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. She realized she was now flying, the gravity was like that of what space was like. She knew that from school, she was planning on majoring in astronomy.

_T-minus 20 seconds_

"This is what we've been working for" Dipper said. "It's finally time."

_T-minus 10 seconds_

"Dipper, what is this all about?" Wendy said, "You're all acting weird"

_5..._

_4..._

_r3..._

_2..._

_1!_

"Aah!" They all screamed as the portal "exploded." Gravity Falls was engulfed in blue light, before everything fell back down.

"Ugh." Wendy sat up first. A figure emerged from the portal. "Who is that?" She asked.

Stan sat up now. "The author of the journals," The author pulled off his cloak, revealing a face just like Stan's, but looked younger. "My brother."

Stanley opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard a click behind him. He ducked just in time, a hook with a rope tied to to it went flying out behind him, with a little girl close behind it. She zoomed to the ceiling.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" she yelled. She fell to the ground, but was caught by Dipper.

"Mabel!" He yelled, happy to see his twin after three years.

"Dipper?" Mabel said, confused. "Why are you so tall?"

"Because, we're almost fifteen year's old?" He half asked, half told her.

"No, I've only spent the last 3 weeks with Grandpa Stanley." She objected. "And it was so much fun getting to know him!"

"Mabel," Stanley chimed in, "We spent the those 3 weeks fighting monsters that could have killed us in 8 different ways."

"Pshht! Eight ways is nothing compared to what me and Dip encountered this summer."

"Stanley," Stanford said, "I the kid's right. You've been gone 33 years."

"Amazing." His twin replied. "1 week in the other dimension must be 1 year in this universe."

"Which means..." Soos finally said something.

"I'm still twelve, when Dipper's 14?" Mabel finished his sentence. "I'm not the alpha twin anymore?"

_Woah!_ Wendy thought to herself.

**AN! See, I told you not to fear! Mabel's back, and she's still a 12 year old! i would like to continue this, but I have no idea what to have happened. I will take any suggestions! Review please! Remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	3. Nightmares and Promises

_Mabel looked out the window of the attic, to see Dipper was venturing into the forest. _Same old Dipper_ she thought. She decided to go on the mystery hunt with him, just like they had done just three weeks- err, three years ago. She still wasn't too accustomed to the time difference._

_She ran outside, and Dipper turned around when he heard her coming._

_"Dipper!" She called. "Wait for me?"_

_"What are _you_ doing?" He asked, in a cold tone._

_Mabel was a little confused. _Oh, right_ she thought. _He hasn't gone on a mystery hunt with me in three years.

_"I'm going on the mystery hunt with you," She told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mystery Twins, remember?" She asked, holding out her fist, for him to bump._

_"In case you haven't noticed, there is no Mystery Twins anymore." He said, not holding out his fist for her to bump._

_"Why not?" She asked. She hoped that she hadn't done anything to upset him._

_"Because we're not the same age anymore." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. "We're not even twins. In fact, I don't even feel like you're my sister!" He was starting to get more angry. "Do you know how long it took for me to rebuild that portal?" He was yelling now. "Three years! I could have been doing other stuff, but you had to get sucked into that portal. It's because of you that I had to waste three years of my life!" He didn't seem to care that Mabel was crying._

_"But I thought you loved me." Mabel said, dejected._

_"Love you? I HATE you!" He said, before storming off into the forest._

Mabel awoke with a start, she realized that she had tears streaming down her face. Dipper heard her waking up, and her crying, and it had woken him up. He went over to her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Dipper?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You're not going to stop treating me like I'm your twin, are you?" She asked.

"No, of course not." He said, sensing the fear in her voice.

"And, the three years you spent rebuilding the portal." She continued. "You don't think that they were a waste of time... do you?"

"Of course not!" He replied. "Mabel, I'd do anything for you! I promise. You're my twin."

"Thanks, Dipper!" She was feeling better now. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." They hugged and patted each other. "Pat. Pat."

Little did they know, that a certain Illuminati Dorito had seen the whole thing. Even the nightmare.

**AN! Bill is back! But what is his plan? Tell me what you think. It was weird, when thinking of what I would write for this chapter, I ate a fortune cookie! It said... hold on, let me go find it... Aw, man, I lost it! I think it said, "A shooting star tonight brings good fortune tomorrow." Weird, right? As always, remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


End file.
